Wen's Dilemma
by PoisonApple911
Summary: It's been two months after their breakthrough performance. And guess what will happen in a month? Wen's dad and Sydney are getting married! Georgie's excited. As for Wen, not so much. He'll either crash it or accept it. Wenlivia, Scohini, slight Rayella
1. The News

"Wen! Wen! Wen!" Georgie chanted.

Wen turned from his English notebook to his sister who was happily jumping in his doorway. "What, Georgie?"

"One! One! One!"

"Won what? George?"

"Month! Month! Month!"

"Won a month? Won.. Oh, one month? One month what?"

"More! More! More!"

"A month more is.. What?"

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY, GEORGIE!"

"DAD AND SYDNEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Wen's Dilemma**

By PoisonApple911

_A Lemonade Mouth fanfiction_

Wen/Olivia, Mo/Scott, Stella/Ray, Charlie/OC

Friendship, Family, Romance, Humor

It's been two months after their performance in Madison Square Garden. And guess what will happen in just one more month? Wen's dad and Sydney are getting married! Georgie doesn't mind. Of course, Wen will just have to deal with this.. Or make an attempt to crash it. And what about Lemonade Mouth? How can they help him try to open up whilst making him happy, bot not breaking the wedding? Well.. They're definitely in a dilemma, especially Wen.

_I don't own Lemonade Mouth or their characters_

* * *

"God, Wen, you look horrible." Mo said, frowning.

"Horrible? Try getting run over by a truck!" Stella exclaimed as she eyed the redhead approaching them.

"That bad, huh?" Wen asked, sitting down on their usual table tiredly.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you? Fell off a cliff or something?"

"Or something." Wen answered, running his hand through his hair.

"Did you get hurt?" Mo asked with furrowed brows, scrutinizing one of her best friends. He had bags under his eyes and bloodshot red eyes; he was also limping when he came there hurriedly like he needs to sit down. All in all, he looks like a walking, rapping, song-writing, piano-playing zombie.

Wen shook his head. "Nah, nothing bad. Just hadn't had enough sleep. Insomnia's been a pain on me ever since Friday, and I think I got a cold too," he answered before folding his arms on top off the table and letting his head fall. He shifted as he buried his face in his arms, begging for some sleep – it's not like he could get some with Mo's voice from his left and Stella's on his right.

"Yikes. And I thought the adrenaline from our performances' rush was bad." The guitarist muttered before taking a bite from her salad.

Mo shot Stella a warning glance, before looking back at their keyboardist. "Aren't you gonna eat first?"

Wen shook his head without looking up. "Olivia's not going to be happy when she finds out you skipped lunch." Mo tried.

"She won't know."

"Oh, but she will,"

Wen's head shot up as he narrowed his eyes at Mo. "Don't you dare."

"Dare what?" they turned, seeing Charlie who just dropped his tray between Wen and Stella.

Stella answered. "Tell Olivia he's being a bad little boy for not eating his kiddie meal,"

Charlie raised an eyebrow before turning to the person next to him. "Whoa. Man, what happened to you?"

"Damn dude," Scott narrowed his eyes to get a better look before backing away and sitting next to Mo and Wen. "You look like you've been run over by a truck."

"That's what I said!" Stella spoke up and gave Wen the 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned.

Charlie exclaimed, "Liv's gonna get a heart attack when she sees you!"

Mo nodded in agreement. "You know how much she worries!"

"You should know better than us that she's not gonna like seeing you like.. Well.. _This_!" Stella flailed her arms and made a gesture to Wen's direction dramatically.

Olivia walked over. "Okay, what's going on? Because Stella's being dramatic." She said straight to the point.

The four members pointed at Wen. "He's sick."

The blonde front man frowned and she put her tray down next to him when Scott scooted over to give her space so she could check on Wen. "What's wrong? How do you feel right now?" she asked.

"Fine."

"Wendy.. Say the truth," Stella warned.

Wen scoffed. "It's not like you don't lie." He muttered.

"I heard that!"

Wen ignored her and answered Olivia without looking. "Horrible."

"Turn around and face me." The singer ordered. Wen obeyed and she bit her lip. "You look terrible!" She pressed the back of her hand on his forehead and pulled it away. "You're not really hot, just warm." Wen nodded. "Did you eat yet?"

Stella 'giggled' at the double meaning of 'You're not really hot'.

The keyboardist scratched the back of his neck while the others just gave the 'See? We were right!' pointed look or smirk. "Uh… No."

Olivia looked at the table. "And where's your lunch?"

Wen shook his head. "I didn't want to eat,"

Olivia sighed. She stood up and turned when she heard Wen ask where she was going. "You said '_didn't_' not don't. That's past tense and means that you want to eat now. I'll grab some pills from my locker then your food."

"It's okay!" Wen said hurriedly. "You don't have to take care of me!"

"You're right." Wen raised an eyebrow. He was? "I don't have to, but I _need_ to take care of you. So sit still and wait."

She left. "We told you so." The other four said simultaneously.

"Shut up and eat."

Olivia came back with supplies, a tray of lunch and Mo's emergency make-up bag. "Sorry, I took it from your locker, if that's okay with you." She apologized.

"It's fine."

"What do you need _that_ for?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You want your dad to see you like this?" Silent. "I didn't think so. You still need to tell him though, when you get better if you want to." She said, smiling softly.

He nodded obediently. "Thanks a lot, Liv,"

She sat down and questioningly looked at him. Out of their group of best friends, she was the closest to him, and he's to her. Why need to say thank you? It's practically in the job description and a done deal for her to take care of him. She feels that he's important to her. And maybe.. It's something more. She smiled. "If you really appreciate it, don't do it again. If you return to normal, don't pull off whatever you did again. Got it?"

He nodded again.

Who knew? When that guy's sick, he looks like a lost little kid who only had his older sister.

"Good, now eat up, when you're finished, take your medicine." Olivia said opening the powder case.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, just wait. Do I really have to put this on?"

Charlie and Stella burst into laughter. "Don't worry, Wendy. When you're a girl, you'll get makeovers from those two!" Stella said before stopping and shuddering.

Charlie looked at her. "Why do you make it sound like it's traumatizing?"

Stella gave a blank stare. "Because it _is_,"

"No, it's not!" Mo defended.

Olivia leaned in to observe Wen. The redhead gulped and blushed at the close proximity, which the singer didn't take notice of.

She gently rubbed under his eye with a thumb. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" she asked quietly.

"Y-yeah." He breathed out.

"How many hours?"

"S-seven?"

Olivia looked up to his eyes with a blank stare. "Seven minutes is more likely,"

Wen sighed slightly. "Maybe, three hours? Or two.."

Olivia nodded and backed away. She bit her lip when she heard Wen exhale. Maybe she _was_ a bit close… _'Maybe he doesn't like me the way I do_' she bitterly smiled. "Fine, eat up, medicine, _then_ make up,"

Cue groan.

Cue five smirks.

Cue 'To Be Continued' sign

* * *

...

Wow that was... Erm. Yeah.

I don't know why I made this.. But yeah, the juicy part isn't here. _Yet_. I probably made this because I was trying to do Adam Hick's rap in Determinate (EPIC FAIL) then grew to like _all_ of their songs which led me to the movie that well, got me hooked up. Especially Wenlivia. But come on, what kind of girl _doesn't_ like romance? There's gotta be at least a teensy weensy part that does!

I know it's not that good. Sorry for wasting your time!

Anyway.. LATER!


	2. The Idea

Hey! PoisonApple911 here. And yes, I've decided to try and make a second chapter since I'm a _very_ naïve girl. But, I'm trying my best to make it interesting here, so, hope you like it!

Oh! And thanks to the people who encouraged me to continue it! If not.. I wouldn't even bother trying to make this. I'm sorry if it's a little late. I feel guilty about it. But I got so caught up in other things (school, friends, boys – yes, boys, _unfortunately, _I'm not even interested in dating!) and also writer's block so I decided to let it be for awhile. It's because I was just randomly making the first chapter and decided "what the heck. I'm gonna post this," then edit it a bit to make it worthy so basically, I didn't have a plot yet.

Chap. 2: Of Course They Found Out.

SLAM!

A redheaded boy got pinned to his locker right after he closed it. He looked up to see a few figures and gulped.

"Okay, Ginger, if you spill, then _maybe _we might just spare you," One of the figures, the one on the front, threatened.

"Uh.."

The dark-haired boy on the right slammed his hand on the locker next to the redhead, making the latter flinch. "You have a voice. Speak."

Two girls on the left side just a couple feet away from the action coughed. "Ahem?"

"What?" The boy on the right side asked.

The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The two boys on the sides grumbled and backed away. "Thank you," Olivia said. She turned to the figure leading them. "Stella, cut it out." She said.

The rebel huffed and walked over to Charlie and Scott, who were currently getting scolded by Mo.

Wen sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're here, Liv," he said. "You do _not _want to get interrogated by Stella. Those beady eyes are just staring at you and like burning into your soul. While two, little, monster-devil minions are beside the Demon. And-"

"We're still here, you know!"

Olivia waved them off and turned to Wen. "Although.." she contemplated.

Mo stopped lecturing Charlie and Scott, even Stella stopped her mumbling and grumbling. They curiously looked at Olivia. "You might want to tell us what happened." She said.

Stella gave a mischievous grin. "You have exactly six minutes and forty three seconds and counting before any of the staff comes along."

"But it's Monday," Scott said to Stella.

"Yeah but isn't that janitor fired?" Stella asked.

Charlie quipped in. "He got replaced by another dude, remember?"

"Then five minutes and five seconds."

Mo incredulously looked at her three bandmates. "What?" she asked. When they shrugged she walked towards Wen and Olivia, mumbling, "How do they even _know _that?"

Wen sighed tiredly and rubbed an eye. "Can we please get through this quickly?" he asked.

"Then tell us what's going on," Mo demanded.

Wen squirmed against his locker. The five silhouettes of his friends suddenly turning into scary, bloodthirsty, murdering, cannibal, shadows. Who wouldn't be freaked out if your best friends suddenly interrogate you? And with a- wait a sec, it couldn't be! Is that-

"S-Stella.. I-Is that what I think it is?" Wen asked, he was replied by a nod. Stella brandished the piece of metal she held in her hand in the sunlight. It glinted wickedly.

"No! My poor baby! Stella, give me my car keys back!"

"Speak." Charlie ordered.

Wen sighed and slowly slid down to the floor. His friends still stood. How was he going to say it? Or does he have to lie? He held his head in his hands. Olivia exchanged looks with the others. They reached a silent agreement.

"Say what you want or don't talk at all." He heard a voice say beside him. He looked up to see Olivia kneeling next to him. She leaned her back against a locker. He smiled weakly; it was what he said- _sang_ to her back then.

Soon, the band members all sat down on the floor. They quietly sat, patiently waiting – or not so patiently (coughStellacough).

"Three minutes."

Wen inhaled deeply. "My dad and Sydney are getting married!"

The band exchanged looks. Stella raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we kinda know that already,"

Wen shook his head. "No, I mean, the ceremony, the party and all that. Like, _officially_ husband and wife,"

"What's the problem then? I though you were already cool with Sydney," Stella asked.

The redhead sighed. He knows from the start it will be hard for other people to understand what the big deal is. "Yes, but they're having the wedding a month from now and I just feel reluctant all over again,"

"A month?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Mo asked.

Wen shook his head. "I just found out yesterday. Georgie overheard them speak. The wedding planner's going to come over tomorrow and I do _not_ want to be there." He pleadingly looked at Olivia. Since she's his history project partner, he can use that as an excuse. Or maybe write an emergency song.

She shrugged. "Fine. You can come over tomorrow. On the condition you drive me to and from school,"

"Deal. Done. I accept." Wen rushed. He was desperate to get out of the house.

Stella stepped in. "Hey, you two better start writing a song for our band too."

"When's our next gig anyway?" Scott asked.

"Other than at our favorite Pizzeria.. It's at this festival, right Stell?" Mo asked.

"Yeah. Next week. Saturday. We're meeting up at the Park at eleven. Grab a bite and then off to the festival."

"What time are we performing?" Charlie asked.

"Three. But the organizer asked us to be there an hour before for preps and all that,"

Wen raked a hand through his hair. Maybe he can use this situation to write one. "I guess I'll try. Might as well increase my luck by writing what I've been going through. At least this whole stuff is going to be useful,"

"Cheer up a bit. Sydney's a good person. She'll make a great mom," Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, _step_-mom," Wen muttered under his breath.

"Hey, you could always crash the wedding," Charlie joked.

Stella nodded, grinning. "And we could help! I could ruin the dress,"

Scott snorted. "There won't even be a dress if we already wreck the planning,"

"Right! Olivia could do that voice-changing thingy on the phone!"

"And Mo could switch the make-up," Charlie added.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," the bassist said, rolling her eyes.

Olivia laughed. "Okay, before it goes out of hand and we actually plan to do that.. Let's go home,"

The four stood up and walked away. Olivia looked back her shoulder, "Wen, are you coming?"

The redhead snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, standing up. "Oh yeah,"

The singer grinned. "How crazy is Charlie, huh?"

"Yeah.." Wen absent-mindedly agreed. _'But it's not a bad idea though..'_

Wow.. I _really _need a plot to see where this is going.. Oh well. I hope you'll bear with it for awhile. If not.. I could always just.. Cancel this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
